A Fox in Gardenia chapter 1
by KianaKitsune10
Summary: Naruto is exiled from the ninja realm when madara uses the last of his power to cast dimensional jutsu on him.
1. Chapter 1

A Fox in Gardenia

In ninja realm end of the fourth great ninja war

A 16 yr old teen stood over the now defeated and dying Madara Uchiha.

The teen had golden blonde hair that spiked in every direction, his eyes were ocean blue, he had 3 fox like whisker marks on each cheek and he stood a height of 5'9".

He was wearing a crimson red coat with the kanji for fox sage on the back, he wore a long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair black and crimson combat pants, he wore a pair of steel toed combat boot and fingerless black gloves with a pink spiral on the back. Naruto Uzumaki as he started walking away from madara he used the last of his power to exile Naruto from the ninja world to a dimension where magic existed called the winx dimension gardenia.

Gardenia Winx club season 4 episode 8

Roxy the fairy of animals had fallen asleep on top of her family's old photo album. As Roxy slept a portal opened above her bed and Naruto fell out of the portal and landed on Roxy's bed. Naruto woke up a few minutes later he quickly discovered that he was in a completely different world he knew he would need to do some recon before anything else so he looked around and saw Roxy so he put her in bed and tucked her in. Afterwards he used his bloodline from the kyuubi which was the ability to shapeshift and turned himself into a small two-tailed crimson fox the tips of his tails were a light pink he channelled a very small amount of kyuubi's to make his eyes crimson coloured and his became fox like he then curled up at the bottom her bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fox in Gardenia chapter 2

-Dddf- means location

-Roxy's house next day -

Roxy woke up at 10 in the morning so she got bed briefly wondering who put her in bed because she fell asleep on the floor from what she remembered Roxy then decided she should ready for the trip to the country with the winx so she grabbed her clothes and went for a shower after her shower she got dressed in her usual outfit and as she went to get the hairbrush from her bed she noticed a two tailed fox sleeping on her bed at the bottom she shook the little fox and said hey little one time to get up.

But the fox started to toss and turn in its sleep and as it started to whimper roxy realised the fox was having a nightmare so she quickly started to pet the little fox as her power as the fairy of animals soothed and calmed the fox like how R2 her dog Stopped barking or growling when she started stroking his ears the fox slowly started to wake and climbed up to curl around roxy's neck like a scarf before falling asleep again roxy sighed and said well I guess you'll be tagging along for the trip to the countryside roxy told her dad she was away to go meet her friends before she left the house.

-Love and Pet parking lot-

When Roxy got to the love &amp; pet store she saw the winx in the parking lot next to a camper which is what they'll be using to get to country. Roxy said morning winx wow you guys look awesome then Stella said ops I almost forgot and sent a little ball of magic which circled roxy changing her clothes into cowgirl outfit however the fox was still wrapped around her neck let's get going then. After an hour of driving they finally got to the end of the road with camper so they hired some horses to go the rest of the way once they started riding horseback the fox woke up and yawned roxy and the winx noticed this and stopped as roxy giggled at the fox move from her neck to ground and decided to follow alongside her horse she just said well let's keep moving this little one can tag along by the way do you have a name. Roxy asked the fox and the fox stopped and used its tail to carve its name into the ground the girls stopped read it my name Naruto uzumaki and I'm not really a fox you'll know what I mean if you need help.

They finally made it to the farm house and saw the condition it was in it was an absolute mess when the owner came back he said hey get off of my property suddenly the wizards appeared and started attacking them. They escaped into the woods where the winx battled the wizards telling roxy to go hide roxy ran inside of the barn that was on the farm after roxy had gone inside the barn Naruto seeing the winx were about to lose decided he'd have to help them after all so he shouted hey emo squad why don't you try to beat me this got the attention of both the winx and the fairy hunters looked at the two tailed begin to change becoming more humanoid when he stopped changing they all saw a tall golden haired boy the same age as the winx with blue eyes 3 whisker like marks on each cheek he was wearing a headband around his forehead with a metal plate that had a leaf shaped design engraved on it. He had a crimson long sleeved t-shirt, a pair of black combat pants with black combat boots with a crimson trench coat that had the kanji for fox sage on the back in gold.

Hi winx I'm Naruto uzumaki and I'm going to help you so then let's get started the first fairy hunter to attack was the one who used sound waves he tried to knock Naruto off balance but Naruto just disappeared and reappeared behind him with a blue sphere of energy in his hand he yelled rasengan! As he slammed the blue sphere into the fairy hunter's back sending him face first into a tree which knocked him out cold. The next one to attack was the one who could turn into animals he turned into a bear and tried to slam Naruto into the ground Naruto just grabbed his hand and flipped him before using a chop to the neck to knock him unconscious ogron the leader of the fairy hunter's said we must retreat but first ogron then set the barn on fire and roxy was still inside the winx quickly went to help as Naruto turned into a two tailed fox again before running of to help roxy as he got there he saw roxy with a white circle in her hands before she fell unconscious bloom used dragon fire absorption to absorb the fire before flora used her power of nature make the farm full of life again trees grew back and everything. Bloom then used breath of life to heal the old farm owner and flora used gift of nature to help the old man to see how beautiful nature could be. The group went home and Naruto went with roxy as the group went their separate ways they all went to bed wondering what tomorrow holds in store for them.


End file.
